You're still the one
by ilsefutbolista
Summary: A Callanna story. Set after episode 11x15.


**A/N: A new Callanna story. Set after episode 11x15. Hope you enjoy it. We all know that this happened after the episode cut out.**

* * *

Callen pulled up to the bar aka his apartment and parked his car.

"Are you sure about this?" Callen asked Anna.

"Yes I am," Anna replied. She wasn't going to leave, not again.

"Why don't you go upstairs already, I'll meet you in a sec. The others are still in the bar and they are expecting me," Callen spoke to Anna.

"Don't be long," Anna replied with a smirk.

"I won't." Callen took one of his house keys off of the keychain and gave it to Anna. "It's up there, apartment A."

Anna took the key and gave Callen a quick kiss before they exited the car. Callen walked into the bar as Anna walked upstairs to his apartment.

"There he is, waiting on you," Deeks spoke as Callen walked into the bar. "What's up?"

"Sorry, I was pulling more agent files," Callen replied as he put the files in front of Sam on the bar. "There's a couple in there with potential."

"Hmm, I'll take a look," Sam replied.

"It's gonna take a while. But we will find someone."

"Sooooo?" Deeks asked as he put down a beer in front of Callen.

"So what?" Callen replied nonchalant, knowing damn well what Deeks was hinting at.

"Anna. Where is she?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her since last night. And for all I know, she back hunting spies with Joelle," Callen lied. "Ow," Callen said as Kensi smacked him in the chest.

"Are you kidding me right now? The girl comes back to town, and you just let her go like that?"

"Anna didn't come back for me. She had a mission, and yeah, I was involved in that mission, but if that's the life she chooses, I have that respect that. And, uh I think it's time that I just move on."

Everyone was a bit surprised by what Callen just said but it seemed like they believed in.

"You sure about that?" Deeks asked.

"Hmm," Sam remarked.

"Yeah," Callen replied.

"Wow," Kensi spoke after a few seconds. "Um well I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm fine." This was the time to make his getaway. "I'm just, uh you know, I'm tired, and uh I'm gonna take a rain check on the beer," Callen said as he pushed the beer in Kensi's direction. "Night."

"Night G," Sam replied.

Callen walked out of the bar and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Luckily they had seemed to buy his story that he was moving on. Sure he was moving on, moving on to his apartment where Anna was waiting for him. As he walked up the stairs he grabbed the keys out of his pocket. Just after he had put the keys in the lock the door opened already. He stood there surprised, he hadn't expected the door to open. But what he also hadn't expected was that Anna would be standing there wearing only one of his button down shirts. He leaned against the doorway with a smile on his face.

"You know they are gonna find out," Callen said, meaning that his team would find out that Anna was still here.

"I know," Anna replied. "It's just until I figure some things out, the CIA, my criminal record. I don't wanna get anyone into trouble."

"Really?"

"Hm-mm."

"What about me?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"Oh you," Anna replied and she seductively walked up to Callen. "Well you maybe just a little bit," Anna said with a smile and she grabbed Callen by the collar of his jacket.

"Hm-mm," Callen replied as he closed the distance between him and Anna.

Oh yes he was definitely in trouble. He was in love and Anna was finally back in his life. Anna moved closer to him as well and she kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him again. Callen put his hands on her waist and guided her inside the apartment as Anna put her hand behind Callen's head and deepened the kiss. Callen kicked the door close with his foot and locked it. It felt so nice to feel her soft lift against his again. There was no way he was letting her go again, not ever.

"Did they buy your story?" Anna asked, getting out of the kiss.

"Yes I think they did. At least for now."

"Good. I hope you don't mind I grabbed one of your shirts. I needed a change of clothes."

"Not at all. But if you don't mind I think that shirt would look better somewhere else, like not on you," Callen replied with a smirk.

Ooh that damn smirk of his still made Anna weak in the knees. She had missed him so much and by the looks of he had missed her too.

"I think that can be arranged," Anna replied seductively.

Anna moved to unbutton the shirt but Callen stopped her. He grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his as he pushed Anna against the wall. He kissed her deeply and passionately again. Softly he parted Anna's lips and moved his tongue inside. Anna moaned against his lips as Callen let go of her hands. His hands went in between them and started undoing the buttons of his shirt that Anna was wearing. Anna's hands moved to his body and started taking his clothes off as well. She pushed the jacket of his shoulders and let it fall onto the floor as Callen did the same with her shirt. Anna moved her hands lower and went underneath his shirt. She pulled it up and lifted it up over his head, momentarily stopping their kissing but their lips were quickly reunited. Callen picked Anna up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as Callen walked them towards the bed. Callen kicked off his shoes as he walked to the bed with Anna in his arms. He gently lay Anna down on the bed as he lay down on top of her. He couldn't believe this was finally happening but it felt like they were both ready for it. Callen moved his lips down to Anna's neck and sucked on her pulse point.

Anna was already starting to turn to jelly in his arms. This reminded her of that time they had spent together in front of the fireplace. But damn they were interrupted that time. But given that nobody knew that she was still here and Callen had excused himself they probably wouldn't get interrupted tonight. This was where she wanted to be right now, right in Callen's arms. She had always enjoyed his kissing but they felt even more passionate right now. She was sure she had made the right choice by staying here. She just needed to figure a few things out but her intentions were to stay here, stay here with Callen. And by the feel of it he didn't have a problem with that.

Callen moved his arms behind Anna's back and undid the clasps of her bra. He pushed the straps down her body and practically tore the bra off her body. He threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. Callen's lips returned to Anna's and he kissed her again. Anna's hands moved in between them, feeling down his abs as her hands moved down to his jeans. She undid the button and the fly. Callen moaned against her lips as he felt her hand against him. He couldn't wait to have her and but the looks of it neither could she. Callen removed Anna's hand from his jeans as he went to kiss down her body. He stopped at her breasts, teasing her a little, before moving further down. He placed kisses on the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to where Anna wanted him the most. He hooked his finger in the band of her panties and took them off, throwing them somewhere too. Anna couldn't think straight as he finally went in to explore her but it felt amazing. Callen teased her a bit with his tongue before kissing his way up her body again. He kissed her again as Anna pushed his jeans down his body with her feet. Callen kicked his jeans off and they fell off the bed. Anna hooked her fingers in the band of his boxers and pushed them down his body as well. Callen wiggled out of them and they fell off the bed as well.

Anna turned them around so they were laying on their sides. Anna hooked her leg over Callen's hip as Callen went to explore her body with his fingers. Anna pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly as Callen pleasured her. Callen kissed her neck again as his fingers pleasured her. Anna's hand moved down as well. Callen grunted against her neck as he felt her grab him. Anna loved the feel of him in her hand, it felt so wonderful, she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Callen returned his lips to Anna's again. Things were heating up between them fast, but neither of them cared. All the sexual tension between them was coming out. Callen figured if Anna kept this up she would be his undoing, he just needed to distract her. He stopped exploring her and he inserted one finger inside of her. Anna immediately noticed the change in his actions and moaned against his lips. Ooh she felt so wonderful already, he had her right where he wanted her. Anna still had her hand on him but it was idle now. Anna pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly as Callen added another finger.

"Oooh Callen," Anna moaned. "More, faster."

Callen moved faster and added his thumb in pleasuring her. Anna felt like she was right there. Callen turned her onto her back and Anna's hand flew to his upper arm. Her nails dug into Callen's arm but he didn't care. Callen looked at her as she reach her high point. She looked so beautiful right now, her head was thrown back, her eyes were closed and she was moaning his name. Once Callen was sure she had come down he removed his fingers from her and kissed her again. As he kissed her he pushed against her, letting her know what she was doing to him and that he didn't want to wait one more second to have her. Callen stopped kissing and looked at her, silently asking for permission to continue.

"Please Callen, I want you," Anna whispered to him.

Callen kissed her again as he moved against her. Anna moved her hand down and guided him to her. It felt incredible as Callen slid inside of her. Callen moved slow, letting them both get used to the action. Callen felt like he was about to explode. Anna felt so wonderful around him. Callen kept on kissing her and he moved her hands next to her head and intertwined her fingers with his as he settled into a pleasurable but still slow rhythm. He had no desire yet to take things fast, he wanted to savor this moment, but he knew that wouldn't be for long. All the sexual energy between them was coming up to the surface fast. Callen knew that he never wanted to let go of Anna, no matter how things would turn out with the CIA and her criminal record. He was never letting go of her, he had lost her once, he wasn't about to lose her again. And the fact that Anna had stayed told him she didn't want to leave either.

Callen hooked Anna's leg around his waist and he moved harder and deeper against her. He immediately noticed the change in Anna's breathing.

"Oooh god Callen!" Anna screamed. It felt so amazing what he was doing, she didn't want it to stop.

Callen first thought they had to be quiet since the rest of the team was still downstairs in the bar, but that kinda went out the window the second he slid inside of Anna. And given that there was music on downstairs they wouldn't probably hear them anyway.

"I know, you feel amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Anna moved her other leg around Callen's waist as well and Callen began to move against her more forcefully, knowing how much they both craved the release. Feeling that they were both almost there Callen moved one of his hands in between them and touched Anna. Anna arched her back and threw her head back, she could feel it coming and it felt amazing. Callen moved against her frantically, desperately craving the release now.

"OOOOH! GRISHA YES!" Anna screamed as she reached her high point.

Callen was so lost in the pleasure that he almost didn't hear her call him Grisha, but he did and it sounded so wonderful from her lips.

"ANNA!" Callen screamed as he reached his high point as well.

Callen slowed down the movement of his hips until he stopped moving, but not pulling out of her yet. Anna moved her head back down and looked him in the eye. His blues eyes were even bluer now and she could see the passion in them. Anna could see what he was feeling right now and she felt exactly the same but she knew that those words wouldn't easily come from Callen's lips.

"I know," Anna told him. "Me too."

It was just a simple reaction but he knew exactly what she meant. Callen kissed her sweetly, letting know he understood what she meant, before rolling off of her. He pulled the covers up so they were now both lying underneath them.

Callen looked at the ceiling for a moment, basking in what he had just experienced together with Anna. It had felt so wonderful. Anna turned around and crawled closer to Callen. Callen looked at her as he felt Anna move closer to him.

"That was amazing, thank you for that," Anna said.

"That was amazing yeah, and you're welcome," Callen replied with a smile.

Anna smiled back at him and kissed him before snuggling against his chest. Callen moved his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm really glad you came back and that you decided to stay."

"Me too, this feels right, this feels like home."

"Yeah it does."

"Can I ask you something?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Callen answered, wondering what she wanted to ask him.

"Why did you move here? I know Kensi and Deeks' bar in downstairs but what made you move out of your house?"

"Well some things happened at work and some people figured out where I lived. I was comprised there so I moved around for a bit until Deeks offered me the apartment upstairs. It kinda works out great, Deeks has some security for his bar and I have a place to live. I didn't need all the space of the house anyways."

"It's nice and I'm glad you finally got some more furniture, like a couch, a dining table, a TV and I'm mostly glad that you still have a bed," Anna spoke that last part with a smile.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, it sleeps nicer than my bed roll."

"That it does and it's nicer to cuddle up to you," Anna said as she snuggled more closely against Callen.

"That is definitely a plus."

"How long will it take the others to find out, you think?"

"I don't know. Not long I think. But until then I have you all to myself."

"That is definitely a plus too."

Anna sat up and kissed Callen again. Feeling naughty she moved her hand underneath the covers and touched Callen. Callen was surprised by her actions but it felt wonderful. She clearly couldn't get enough of him and neither could he. Anna kept pleasuring him as she deepened the kiss. Anna kissed down his neck and gently nibbled on his ear before continuing her way down, disappearing underneath the covers. Callen was truly in heaven as Anna worked him. It felt so amazing what she was doing to him. Anna crawled up from underneath the covers after a while but kept on pleasuring him. She looked at Callen, he had his head thrown back and his eyes were closed, letting Anna know he was enjoying it. Anna pulled his head back down and kissed him hard as her hand moved faster. Anna straddled his lap as she kept moving, she could feel that Callen was almost there. Just as Callen was about to reach his peak Anna moved down on him. That was enough for Callen to reach his peak.

"Damn woman, you're gonna be the dead of me," Callen moaned.

"But you love it," Anna whispered in his ear.

Anna kissed him again as her hips started moving. Anna stopped kissing him and sat up so she could enjoy the ride. Callen looked at Anna. She looked so beautiful right now. Locks of her hair sticking to the sweat on her head and her lips swollen and red from the kissing. Callen moved his hands over her chest and teased her breasts a bit. A little later he moved his hands down to her hips and helped her move against him. Callen moved his hips to meet her movements. One of his hands moved in between them and pleasured her as Anna started to move faster.

"Oooh G!" Anna screamed with pleasure.

Anna moved down and kissed Callen again as she felt her peak nearing. Just a few movements later Anna quivered against Callen and he joined her.

They really couldn't get enough of each other. It was around 3am when they were too tired and drifted off to sleep. Anna was cuddled up against Callen's chest and Callen had his arm around her.

The next morning Callen woke up and he felt Anna still lying on his chest. He had to admit, it felt nice waking up like this. He pulled Anna closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on her head. He was really happy that she had decided to stay here. There had to be a way to clear her name, that she could stay here with him without being a fugitive. Maybe Hetty could help in that department. But for now he was just going to enjoy Anna's company and help her into figuring out what she wanted to next.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to see Anna again and to see what's next for Callanna **


End file.
